bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ren Kaidou
|race = Human|birthday = July 31, 2000|age = 14-15|gender = Female|height = 170 cm|weight = 49 kg|blood type = O|affiliation = Tokyo Seireitei|occupation = Shinigami|partner = Ai Haruki|base of operations = Tokyo Loosely Soul Society|relatives = Algos Kaidou (Father) Mina Kaidou (Mother) Rin Kaidou (Sister) Akito Kaidou (Brother)|education = Prism Academy|shikai = Shakugan no Yubi|bankai = Ten no Hono|debut = Episode 1|japanese voice = Rie Kugimiya}}Ren Kaidou is a human which has hollow and shinigami powers she's a friend of Ai Haruki and classmate of Lala Kitaoji, Hibiki Kitada and male quincy, Leon Kurosawa. Appearance Ren is slender, tall, blue-colored short hair and red eyes also pale skin. At school, she wears Prism Academy with red blazer, white shirt, blue necktie, red skirt with belt and wears white socks with green line and brown boots. While in her bankai form, her hair and eyes change color to a fiery crimson and black ring with red outline wings behind her. She often wears t-shirt with colorful border, yellow buttons with 'Bermuda' printed, a pair of shorts and orange sneakers. She wears her typically shinigami uniform with Yogasa (Which she wears it as a cloak), she carries her zanpakuto, Burning Eyed Ring (灼眼の指 Shakugan no Yubi) at her waist. When Arrancar arc, showdown with Shun, she and Shakugan no Yubi merges, she has grey sclera at her left eye and double wings (Black ring and wings of crimson). Personality Ren is tomboyish girl, however, she's kind and loves to help others in difficult situations, such as rescues Ai from being executed. She values points such as heroism, and people who value others over themselves. She is genuinely compassionate and empathetic towards others, promising to bring a Plus flowers and a toy plane or soothing others when they become upset. Ren is a capable student, ranked 22rd in her year at school, who studies regularly and does not neglect her schoolwork. She works as hard as he does to overcome the misconceptions many have about her based on her fighting. Her friends sees her as optimist which she never falter in difficult situation, her catchphrase is "Everything is alright!", when in battle, Ren tends to show crudeness and lack of femininity later she grows strong desire to win her fights, but in what she views as a legitimate manner. To this end, she has often refused the aid of her inner Hollow, even when knowing it would allow him to win. Ren's resolve in battle can waver at times, which can impede her fighting prowess, and goes into a state of depression and self-loathing when she loses a major battle or lets a friend down. History Ren was born on July 31st as the daughter of Mina Kaidou and Algos Kaidou, 15 years before she became a Shinigami. Her brother and sister, Akito Kaidou and Rin Kaidou were born a few years later. When she was four, Ren joined a karate dojo, where he met and befriended Tatsuki Arisawa. Though Tatsuki beat Ren in every match they had, she would help Ren if she was being picked on by bullies and cheer her up if she was upset. Ren was able to see Pluses for as long as she could remember. She could see them so clearly, as a child, she could not tell the living from the dead. This resulted in her appearing to other people to be looking at deserted places and talking to herself. This caused people to say she could see ghosts, though when Tatsuki asked her about this, she denied being able to see them. Powers and abilities Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ren has been trained in martial arts since she was little, both professionally and by her father. She has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in her attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Ren is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. She has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. She effortlessly defeats multiple bullies and gangsters on a regular basis, and is a better martial artist than Tatsuki Arisawa, who is ranked the second strongest girl in all of Japan despite her fighting with a broken arm. She effortlessly knocked out three lieutenants in rapid succession, while bare-handed, with a single strike each. While she has stopped training, constant attacks from bullies and his father keep his skills fresh. Enhanced Strength: Even while not in her Shinigami form, Ren is deceptively strong, smashing a man's head through a concrete road with a single kick. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Ren is a very fast and agile fighter. Ren possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. She can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. Her speed allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. Master Swordsman: In terms of fighting style while in her Shinigami form, Ren relies mainly on swordplay. Aside from her initial training with Ichigo, he is essentially on a "learn as you go" training regimen; thus, her skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. Her overall skill allows him to fight evenly against sword masters of Jin Haruki and Alto Tsukigami's caliber. While usually fighting right-handed, Ren appears to be ambidextrous, as she is proficient in wielding Shakugan no Yubi in her left hand. Voice: '''In her shinigami form, she able to attack her opponents by screaming loudly, which results very destructive, it's strong enough to block any bankai and it also acts like a shield. '''Immense Spiritual Power: Ren has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy, well beyond most other Shinigami. Her spiritual power is noted to be heavy, which surprised Nanase Shinjou. Ren constantly gives off Reiatsu at the level of a captain. Even when worn-out in battle, she can continue fighting effectively while still using Guren no Odachi or unleashing and maintaining her Bankai. Even at less than half strength, her spiritual energy is comparable to a captain-level fighter. Her energy is strong enough to hold back the Sōkyoku, a halberd with the destructive force equivalent to one million Zanpakutō combined, using only her Zanpakutō. Her Reiatsu is fiery red in color and managed to control it without training. Hollow powers Double Cero: Unlike other Arrancars, she can fires flame red-colored double Cero at the same time. Llama la Distorsion: '''A power that causing widespread damage in a large area. Zanpakuto '''Shakugan no Yubi (灼眼の指 Burning Eyed Ring): It its sealed form, Shakugan no Yubi is a normal katana. It has a circular tsuba with a vaguely ring-like pattern, on the long sides and a curved line on the short sides, inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade, and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a light black hilt. * Shikai: After her Bankai's sword is broken, Ren discovers she does not possess a true Zanpakutō, but instead wields one formed from her inherited fusion of her Shinigami/Hollow powers, she able to burn a target from distance or near, After gaining her new Zanpakutō, Ren wraps the hilts of both swords in scabbard. Shikai special ability: Shakugan no Yubi is flame-type Zanpakuto, it has an ability to manipulate and wield flame. * Great Blade of Crimson (紅蓮の大太刀 Guren no Oodachi): It coats Ren's sword with a flame which she can use to hurl at enemies from a distance as a wave of fireballs. * Shinku (真紅, True Crimson): An ability that able to push back, and even defeat enemies. * Hien (飛焔, Blazing Flame): An ability that provides a radiating wave of flame. Bankai: 'Flame of Heavens '(天の炎 Ten no Hono): Ren's Bankai changes her facial appearance and appears a red wristband at her left arm. Ren's hair and eyes become red also appear black circle wings with red aura on her back and her zanpakuto's blade color become half red and black, she able to fly as fast as a wind to overwhelm opponents who trying to escape. 'Bankai Special Ability: ' * 'Last Great Blade of Crimson '(最後 紅蓮の大太刀 Saigo Guren no Odachi): An ability similar to Great Blade of Crimson, she able to combine her shikai and bankai ability with this power, she able to attack enemies. Its primary purpose seems to be the destruction of obstacles, such as reinforced doors, structures, and destroying the enemy directly. Its continuous stream of flame is powerful enough to break through the dark flame shield by Shun, when combined with Zangetsu, Sode no Shirayuki, Sekiko and Oto no Sakase abilities, it become more powerful. Trivia * Her hobbies are drawing and reading. * Most Soul Reapers, Quincy and Arrancar fear her name, thus dubbed as "Fiery Soul Reaper (焦熱の死神 Shonetsu no Shinigami)". * She shares the same birthday with Espada 6, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. * According to Aki Yotsuba, her reiatsu is immense like a blazing flame. Category:Shinigami Category:Mermaid Category:Female